Ink Kisses
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Tori wants another tattoo, this time it is something that is close to Jade's heart as well. Follow up to Ink Stains.


**I felt like writing a follow up chapter, just a short snippet into the life of Tori and Jade in their Ink Stained universe.**

It was her second tattoo. Except this time it was her wife who was inking her skin instead of a woman she hadn't seen in years. Although, it was the same woman. She sat between a nervous teenage girl who longed for a bellybutton ring and a scared young man who wanted his first tattoo. The girl chattered on and on and _on_ and the boy puffed out his chest. The pain was worth the prize, they repeated like mantra in their heads. Tori agreed.

The last time she got a tattoo she was so frightened she nearly bailed, but then she saw Jade and everything changed. She never realized how much of a pivot point Jade was in her life until she couldn't live without her. Sometimes she wonders what it would have been like if she ducked out of getting her tattoo.

Her name was called and she stood up. She walked into the room and as soon as Jade turned around a coy smile split her lips.

"Tori, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to get a tattoo." Tori replied cheekily Jade rolled her eyes.

"Babe, I can do that after I close." She said with a smile.

"Well, this is the only time I could get Trina to watch Grayson." Tori slipped into the chair. Jade relented with a smile.

"What do you want, and where do you want it?" She asked. Tori peeled off her teeshirt.

"I want Grayson's name and date of birth on my shoulder." She ran her hand over her left shoulder. Jade nodded and sat down behind her computer.

"What font?" She implored.

"You pick." Tori answered with an air of indifference. Jade clicked through a few of the fonts and shook her head unsatisfied with the choices.

"I'm just going to freehand it." She stood up and rubbed her hands together.

"Whatever you think will look best."

"Well, do you want to sit up or lie down?" Jade asked as she pulled on her gloves. Tori answered by stretching out on her stomach. The cold patent leather sent chills rippling across her exposed skin. Jade sat on her stool and rolled over to Tori's left side.

"Do you want Grayson West or Grayson Oliver?" Jade prepped the area of skin on Tori's shoulder blade.

"Grayson Oliver West." Tori settled her face in her arms.

"Alright, remember all of the things I told you last time? Don't hold your breath, don't bite your lips and do not dig your nails into your skin." Jade tapped Tori's arm where her fingers rested. Tori turned her head so that she was facing Jade.

"I remember." She smiled.

"Good." Jade replied and pressed the needle to her skin.

As the pain flared in her back Tori exhaled slowly.

"You're doing really well babe." Jade encouraged as she completed the swirl of the 'y'.

"Yeah, thanks, this pain is nothing compared to childbirth." Tori closed her eyes. Jade smirked and continued on with the name. When she started the 'W' of West Tori inhaled sharply.

"Ow." She breathed.

"Talk through it." Jade told her. "What are you doing after this?"

"Going to get Little Man and take him out for some ice cream." Tori said through her teeth. Jade continued with the final letters of her last name.

"Are you going to bring me any?" Jade questioned in a playful tone.

"No." Tori huffed.

"I want raspberry." Jade told her anyways. She finished the 't' and pulled back to survey her work.

"How do you want the date?" She asked.

"Month, day, year with dots in between the numbers." Tori flexed her back. Jade nodded and leaned forward. Tori gritted her teeth.

"Why does it hurt so Goddamn much?" Tori grumbled. Jade chuckled.

"Because you're boney as hell." She said. Tori laughed darkly.

"Yeah, well my bad, I'll try to bulk up." She replied caustically.

"Oh relax, you're beautiful the way you are." Jade said with a smile as she sighed. Her breath caused goosebumps to rise on Tori's tan skin and she shivered slightly.

"Stop that, do you want me to mess up?" Jade commanded while she finished up the last number.

"Maybe you should stop breathing all over me." Tori cut back. Jade puckered her lips and blew cold air over her back. Tori flexed her shoulders and pulled her head back in an effort to stop the onslaught of cold air over her uncovered flesh.

"All done." She said and kissed Tori's shoulder right above the newly inked sin.

"How does it look?" Tori asked.

"Just a second." Jade answered and procured her camera from her desk. She snapped a few pictures of the tattoo and treated it. She handed the camera to Tori after she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I really like it." Tori smiled.

"I really like you." Jade leaned down and kissed her wife.

"Now you gotta go, I have more customers." She said.

"When's your last appointment tonight?" Tori asked as she slipped her arms into her jacket.

"Five; I'll be home right after." She said.

"So you want raspberry ice cream?" Tori asked before closing the door and leaving her wife laughing.


End file.
